An organic EL (electroluminescence) panel includes an organic EL element as light-emitting element and is a self light-emitting panel that can be applied to various usages such as various indication devices, for example, as indicator display of cellular phone, monitor display for automotive and home electronic devices, information indication display of personal computer and television device, etc.; various light sources, for example, scanner and printer, etc.; lighting devices, for example, general lights, backlight for liquid crystal indication devices, etc.; optical communication device using opto-electronic transformation function, etc.
An organic EL element is as nature subject to deterioration of luminescence characteristic when in contact with water, etc. contained in the air. Therefore, a sealing structure is inevitable to block air from the organic EL element for a stable and long operation of the organic EL panel. As a generally adopted sealing structure for organic EL panel, a sealing member made of metal or glass and a substrate on which the organic EL element is formed are bonded so as to form a sealing space encapsulating the organic EL element to house a desiccant in the sealing space (hollow-sealed structure). Also, in view of still thinner panels or improved strength, an investigation on a solid sealing structure is in progress for coating the organic EL element directly with a sealing material without space.
According to the conventional art described in patent literature 1, there are included a first substrate including an organic EL element on the surface, a second substrate bonded with the first substrate, and a desiccant layer formed on the surface of the second substrate, wherein the surface of the desiccant layer is coated with a stress buffer layer made of a resin layer.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-317936